


The Magic That Bound Us

by Eternaleveningstar



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: AU of another AU that was not finished, Dark Magic, Dominant Kylo Ren, Emperor Kylo Ren, F/M, Fae & Fairies, Falling In Love, Force Bond (Star Wars), Hades and Persephone vibes mixed in, Human Rey (Star Wars), Lightsabers, Love at First Sight, Magic, Mates, Mildly Dubious Consent, Plot points from Tros but not the ending, Scavenger Rey (Star Wars), Sexual Tension is strong with this one, Spells & Enchantments, Supreme Leader Kylo Ren, War, fae kylo, spoilers for Tros potently in later chapters
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-30
Updated: 2020-04-25
Packaged: 2021-02-25 01:13:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 18,064
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22027528
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eternaleveningstar/pseuds/Eternaleveningstar
Summary: Rey lived the quietest of lives as a scarper. She thinks she going to escape her life finally; instead, she is sucked right out of it. Kylo is a Fae Lord who finds Rey after a deceive battle against the dark fae forces. This girl he thinks is more than she seems.
Relationships: Kylo Ren/Rey, Rey & Ben Solo | Kylo Ren, Rey/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren
Comments: 7
Kudos: 50





	1. The Gateway

**Author's Note:**

> Hey, guys, first AU in almost five years and first on A03. After TROS, I had been reading some old subscriptions of mine and came up with this concept while reading Anon's work "You belong here". So inspiration credit goes to her. I hope you all enjoy this journey into mystery.

It was like every other day for her since Unkar Plutt had fostered her. She left early in the morning to see what had been brought in during the night at the junkyard. She was so close to finishing her secret project, and she had been saving every dime that she had in a secret account to get away from Jakku. She needs to finish that car; then, she could leave this God-forsaken place. 

Fixing things was all she was good at, and at one point, she had hoped she could do more than fix cars she wanted to fix lives, but when reality set in about her parents abandoning her, she could only hope to one day fix herself a better future. 

The scrapyard was by a forest, an everyday part of her shuttered that it was slowly being taken over by metal, but she deepened on others junk for her treasure, so she pushes those feelings aside.

Today she didn't find anything in the yard, and it was getting hot. She thought the woods would be an excellent place to relax and maybe find some berries she could eat with the small lunch she had. Starting her trek into the woods, she began remembering tales the old scarp yard man Mr. San Tekka told her as a child before he disappeared a few years ago, Faries and fae magic and old knights who swords of light. Child stories Plutt had called them myths to scare workers into staying away from something Tekka was hiding.

Just as she was lost in this daze, she falls flat on her face. “Ouch,” Rey says in pain, turning around to see what she had fallen on. “ An arrow?” she pulled the old weapon out of the ground and studied it. It was like something out of Lord of the Rings she thought and looked decorative made of wood, not the usual metal ones she had seen. Then she heard a humming sound in the air.

Walking just a few yards further into the woods, she has realized something. She had never been to this part of the woods, yet it seemed familiar. The humming got louder and louder until she sees a tree that stood out among the rest. Larger trunk and leaves that seemed to be the greenest ever, and as the light shined through the leaves, rainbows seem to appear. The trunk had writing on it she couldn’t read or understand, but it was so beautiful. 

She felt a pull and put her hand on the tree as if it was instinct something calling her home. Suddenly light surrounded her and pulled her into the tree.

\--------------------------------------

When she opened her eyes, she saw instead of the beautiful summer forest, smoke: a battlefield and no great tree. Men dress in white and black as well as all red dead on the field of the ash-covered wood. She was horrified by the sight and smell of burning. 

One man in this red armor in the distance could be seen approaching another man. This one in all black, but he was injured and was about to be killed.

In a panic and a moment of pure instinct, Rey saw a sword next to her and ran.

Driving the weapon into the soldier’s chest, Saving the man. He was injured but seemed to be waking up. After taking a moment to take in what she had just done, she knelt next to him, shaking him. “Hey, you need to stand. We have to get out of here.” He looked confused at her words but seemed to understand what she wanted him to do.

Looking closely at him, he was dressed in a black cape as well as armor with black and silver markings not unlike that was on the tree. He was quite handsome to her, even with the cut on is head.

With her help, he stood up and walked for a moment away from the fires of the field with him directing them into a more open area.

Soon out of nowhere, an archer appeared with his bow aimed at the two people. But the man Rey held up, let go of her and put up his hand and with some magic, push the archer back.

Rey stood and stared amazed and confused, then turn to the man she helped, and suddenly there was darkness.

\---------------------------------------

Kylo dashed and caught the girl as she fell. She was no warrior clearly from her clothes that were not of the realm and spoken in a tongue rarely heard in the forest except by older fae who spoke of the other realms.

She was beautiful and young but seemed strong. Even with the ash on her hair, she was stunning and glowing. She had the glow of fae, but it was faint, almost hidden. Any regular fae would not see it, but Kylo was no regular fae.

His war with Snoke had proven that, and he just turned the war to a near-total victory. But now he had two thoughts on his mind First to escape the battlefield home and second to know this girl, and if his senses were right about, she was going to be very important to him. 

He was too weak to use his magic to create wings to fly home, so he carried her a bit further and found his barge the silencer had survived the battle. He then took off back to his palace.

Upon arrival, he ordered that the Ladies chambers be made out for her and that she be provided with some clothes. Many of his counsellers, instead he receives help from the healers and that a maid could see to the girl, but he would not hear them. And no one in the realm would dare disobey an order from him. 

Still asleep, he carried her to his rooms where she was cleaned and laid to rest. Only then would he receive attention from the healers. 

But before leaving to see them, he stared at her with only one thought

This girl was to be his.


	2. A new world

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rey wakes up.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello everyone  
> This chapter was originally going to be much longer but I decided to split in half and send this out now. The next half should be up no later than Sunday.

Rey's first conscious feeling was the sensation of a warm, soft bed and the feeling of the cool morning sun on her face. She groaned as she tried to flip over on to her back. Looking up at first, she expected to see the metal roof of the shed she called her room. This was not her room.

She saw tree branches above her, creating a sort of canopy. When she sat up, she saw soft grey sheets covered the bed she was in, and the rest of the room that looks like it belonged in Rivendell. “What happen?” she says to herself as she moves to sit on the edge of the bed.

Her memories suddenly flooded back. She remembered the forest and the man who had saved her. “No, this can’t be real, I have to be dreaming,” she thought none of this could be real. Standing up and looking around, she saw a door and went to it.

Opening it revealed a grand porch with a view of a magnificent garden that looked like it was something out of ancient Greece. “wow,” she said. She was stunned but, how did she get to this place.  
As she gazed at this beautiful landscape behind her, she heard a door open behind her. As she walked back into the room, she gave a soft gasp of surprise. It was the man she had saved. “ He must have saved me,” she thought.

He was cleaned up, and there was no sign of his head injury. He was wearing a dark grey robe and matching pants with his chest mostly exposed. It made her blush and looked down, but she quickly snaps back when he reached out for her hand. “What are you doing.” She said as she pulled away from him.

He seems to be slightly frustrated that she had rejected his hand, but he then opened his other hand to show what he was holding. It was a necklace with a blue crystal as the pendant.  
“You want me to put this on.” He nodded his head in agreement with it. She hastated, but she took the necklace and put it over her head.

When it settled on her neck, the crystal began to glow, and three strands of a magical light came out from it. Two swirling around her head going into her ears and one going to the front of her face and tapping her lips, causing her to shuffle back, and hit the canopy of the bed she woke up on and fell to the ground. 

Kylo jumped over to help her, kneeling next to her, speaking to her for the first time.

“Are you alright.”

“Fine, but what the heck was that”

“A Tongues spell, you were speaking a language that is not spoken in the Forest anymore.”

“But, you were able to understand me.”

“I have the same spell on me” after saying that he stood up and offered her a hand.

He pulled her up, and Rey collied with the man's chest. Stepping back from him, she realizes her clothes were a very thin silk nightdress with ¾ sleeves, that left nothing to the imagination. She quickly covered her chest with her arms. 

“My name is Kylo Ren, Lord Paramount of the Fae and Commander of the First Order. What is your name, my lady.”

“I am Rey of Jakku. Did you say Fae?” Kylo looked at her confused

“Yes, Fae, the children of the forest, you know that, right?” The way he asks her made it seem that she should understand what he meant, but she didn’t. And that confusion was written all over her face.  
“Your Human, aren't you?” He asked with a sort of concern in his voice. All Rey could do was nod her head. “How did you get here, humans haven’t been seen in this realm in centuries.” 

Stuttering a bit, Rey replied, “ I was in the forest near where I work, and I found this large tree with engraving on it. Then suddenly, I was in the middle of that battlefield.” To Kylo, she seemed visually shaken by the memory. He then wrapped an arm around her and led her outside.

“I had hoped you were awake; I was about to have some food. You need to replenish your strength.” He began leading her to a small pavilion with pillows and a table that had lots of food on it. Kylo had tried to get as much food prepared for her as possible. When he had been studying Rey while she sleeps, he realized just how small she was and said to himself that he would give her all the food she needs to become healthy. 

When they reached the Pavillion, he sat her down next to him on the pillows. “How long have I been asleep?” she asked as her stomach growled, realizing she hadn’t eaten in a long time. “Just under a day,” Kylo replies as he finishes gathering his plate of food a leans back full, showing himself off in that loss robe.

Rey shuffled away from him after that as she gathered her food of things that look similar to fruits she knew and bread. “You said you where a fae, but you don’t look like how I thought you would.”

“So, you have heard of us.”

“Yes, every child hears about fae, but you look just like me. Where your wings?”

“Most fae don’t have them anymore. But through means of magic, some can create wings if they need to.” Kylo responded, but Rey could tell he wasn’t telling the full story, but instead of pressing it, she asked another question.

“What are you going to do with me?” she asked with some concern. She didn’t know this man, and while part of her said she could trust him living with Plutt for so many years had taught her to be cautious of strange men.

“My aren’t you full of questions. But to answer your question, what do you want me to do with you.” He answered in a way that made Rey shiver inside a bit she wanted to go home, but he implied that he wants something more from her; it strangely frightened her.

Before she could answer his question, they were interrupted by a red-headed man.

“My Lord” He spoke Kylo seem to be annoyed by the interruption.

“I asked not to be distributed Hux, so why are you here.”

“Sir, we have an essential report for you, but who is this woman, I return to hear you brought back a girl for the battlefield. Did you not think she could be a spy sent to kill you.” Rey was shocked at the accusation. 

Kylo then looked Rey up and down “She a beautiful spy then, General” He chuckled as he sipped his drink. 

“General Armatage Hux, this is Rey of Jakku. She from beyond the forest and she saved me from a sith guard in battle.” This surprised the General.

“She’s human.”

“Yes, General” then Kylo stood up and walked over to him and with a stern look on his face told the general “I would like that information to be kept as quiet as possible, she is of value to me.” When he said that, he put a hand on the back of his neck a strange motion if you asked Rey for what he spoke of. How is Rey valuable to him. He has known her all of 30 minutes.

But Hux’s eye widens, then he seemed to understand what Kylo meant, then he glances back at me, then back to Kylo. “U-understood, sir.” He then again glanced at Rey. “My lady.” He bows his head slightly, “My lord” bows his head again. Curious Rey thought.

“Ignore Hux’s he is a problem point among my council,” Kylo said as he came to sit back down with Rey.

“If he a problem, why do you keep him around then,” Rey asked as she finished a drink.

“He useful most of the time doesn’t like me personally, but he loyal.”

“How do I get home?”

“Rey, the tree you described earlier to me, is the portal how you got here correct.”

“Yes”

He hesitated for a moment like he was going to deliver some bad news “That tree is called a Force tree. There used to be hundreds of them, but something happened, and they all vanished. They are a myth to the fae now. I don’t know how to send you home right now because I only know the myth.” Rey was disappointed at this news.

“So, I am stuck here.” She said as she stood up, feeling like she was going to burst into tears. She wants to hide her face, but Kylo had other plans.

He stood up and put his hands on her arms in a comforting way that Rey had never felt before. 

“I know this may not be of much comfort to you right now, but you have a place here until we figure out what can be done okay.” Rey looks up at him with tears threatening to overflow in eyes “Okay.”  
“Good,” he said as he wiped away a tear from her eye.

“Now I have to go meet with my Council but I going to introduce you to some fae’s you can trust. You will spend the day with them, and then you and I will have dinner together tonight.” 

He then offers her an arm that she took, and they walk back inside to what looks like a lounge room. Two women were standing there waiting both with black hair. Bowing as the pair came in, Kylo then introduced them.

“Rey, this is Rose and Paige Tico. They are the heads of the household and will be escorts for you when I am not around. They know about you and will take good care of you.”

“Ladies, I leave Lady Rey in your capable hands don’t fail her or me.”

“Yes, my lord.” They said together. 

Kylo then turn to Rey “I will see you tonight” He then grabs her and places a quick kiss on it and leaves back the way they came. 

Rey was left, Rose and Paige, “My lady, would you like to be shown to your rooms.” Rose said.

“If there is a change of clothes in there, yes, and no need to call me ‘my lady’ just Rey with be fine.”

The girls giggled slightly at Rey's comment. “What funny” she then asked.

“My lady,” Paige spoke “ You are a guest of his highness; it would be rude not to call you anything else, and as for clothes there are some in your room to select from, but his lordship thought it best if we spent some time today making you some custom clothes. We Fae pride ourselves on the beautiful things we make and wear. We can show you to your room now.”

“Alright” The girls lead Rey into a hall then to double white doors with these reflective glass pieces on them.

Rose and Paige both took a door and open it 

“Wow,” Rey’s jaw dropped. This was a beautiful room, probably the most beautiful she had ever seen, something beyond her imagination. The room was white with light blue accents with crystal glass all over the place. The furniture was white and simple, yet it all looks so comfortable. There were two other doors in her room, one a few feet from her bed on an opposite wall that leads out to a patio that looks like it was connected to Kylo’s. The other led it to a grand bathroom with a shower that looked open to the elements yet still inside. Inside of that was another door that led to a closet, almost the sizes of her main room, but was just as grand. 

The girls would spend the next few hours disusing outfits and making them right in front of Rey with tools that were spelled to do the work in a moment.  
\-----------------------------------------------------------------  
Kylo, on the other hand, would not have as awing of experience but instead here the groans of his council, but there was some good news.

“Sir, the last of survivors, have been pulled from the Dantooine forest and have returned back to the city, and the remained of Snoke's forces have been scattered. We also sent Units out to capture the remaining forces.” Commander Dameron stated.

“That good to hear commander, what of the supremacy.”

“Destroyed sir, We have soldiers guarding the remains of the vessel and gathering them to bring them back to the capital so any magic Snoke might have had put on it can be removed.”

“Excellent work is there anything else before we conclude. Hux, Phasma, something has been bothering you both since the meeting began.”

Captain Phasma was the only female on the council, a warrior who had to earn her scars and her silver armor with pride. “My Lord, how did the human get to the realm and why have you given her such a place of high rank.” Kylo sneered at the thought of Rey being treated with such disrespect, Kylo had really only known her as a person for an hour, but while she rested and he healed he watched her and study her memories and aura he knew somehow she was a fae. Deep within him, he knew, and right now, only his opinion mattered.

“Yes, Lady Rey is a human. She saved me on the battlefield, has shown bravery, and has earned my trust. You will treat her the way you would treat her if she was my mate.”

General Hux interjected, “You believe she is, though, Sir?”  
“Yes, Hux I do,” there is an audible gasp in the room. Mates were a sacred institution among the fae. They kept the families together and was the purest form of love for them. If someone as high of a rank as Kylo were to find their mate is was cause for grand celebration and renewal to the people. 

“This is a secret to be kept in this room if I find out it has spread the traitor will be punished. Lady Rey, for all intents and purposes, is not familiar with this world or its customs. And from what I sensed from her, she doesn’t know about mates. This will remain quiet until the public present her. No questions about it. We will not speak of this again.”

After this speech, Kylo walked out of the room to prepare for dinner with Rey, where if all went well, she would be begging for him by the end of the night.  
\-------------------------------------

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope. You all enjoyed it.  
> Reminder inspiration credit goes to Anon the first few chapters so go checked the work that inspired this "You belong here."  
> Comments, Kudo and Subscribe :)


	3. Let the games begin

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rey and Kylo have an intense dinner.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kylo gets a bit touchy this chapter so mind the tags. Also, this is 3 days late to what I planned I think that I will just make Tuesday my upload date.

Rey hoped after today she would never have to see needle and thread again.

It was fun at first, Rey had never really dressed up before, but after two hours it was clear that the fae way of dressing was glamourous and a lot of soft sheer fabrics. Not at all her, but she had convinced Rose and Paige to create a several more casual outfit made out of leathers that had pants which she was most happy about.

But tonight she was eating with Kylo alone, so she was convinced into a dress, but she made it as simple as possible. She wasn’t very comfortable with showing off, and after breakfast this morning, Rey felt it best to cover up as much as Rose and Paige would let her. 

Her dress was a dark blue velvet dress with off the shoulder sleeves that to Rey were extremely long. She felt something timeless about this dress that why she choose it for tonight. 

Rose and Paige escorted her out of her room and down the hall and stop at the door next to her rooms then left. 

Rey quickly knocked on the door. 

“Come in, Rey,” she heard Kylo say through the door.

She open to see the room she had slept in this morning, but off to the side, she saw an open door with candlelight coming from it. 

Walking to it, Rey saw Kylo sitting casually on a sort of sofa with no back just two arms and a table covered in food.

Kylo smiled as he saw Rey. She looked as beautiful as the moon to him.

“Come sit, Rey,” he points to the open seat on the couch next to him. Which was very awkward for Rey because it was so close to him. The only small blessing she could kind of see for the situation was that the couch was backed against a window with pillows on top of it to lean away if she needs to. But despite all this, she sat next to him.

He already appears to have gathered a plate for himself. Rey thought, so she quickly picked out some food, but then Kylo stops her. He then poured two glasses of what looks like it would be wine, but it was blue. Then handed one to her.

“Blueberry wine and a toast to new experiences,” Kylo said. Rey then clicked her glass with his. She was twenty and had few beers in her life, but this was sweet like candy and didn’t taste much like alcohol to Rey.

“That’s quite good, Kylo.” She smiled at him, then as she went to have another drink, Kylo put his hand on hers, acting as a guide.

“Drink, so I can drink from your lips.”

Rey choked, spilling the drink on her chin and neck “WHAT?”

Before Rey could stop him before she could even process what was going on, he had one hand on her waist, one on her cheek and his lips on her chin licking the liquid of her jaw, then kissed his way down her neck. 

Tingling shot down her spine, and a pool of warmth filled her belly. Rey never felt that before but as Kylo’s hand started drifting, she pushed his chest, forcing him to stop his exploration. But she was still caught up in his arms. 

He was leaning over her with an apparent lust in his eyes when he spoke again.

“Would you like to Rule the realm with me?”

“What?” not expecting that to be the thing he said after he attacked her neck.

She tried to continue to move away from him, but his grasp was quite tight. Kylo quickly flips them over from their previous position to Rey being side by side with Kylo but still extremely close to him. In the surprise of the switch, her cheek had collided with open expose chest, and even when she pushes herself to look at him directly, they were still chest to chest, which was extremely uncomfortable for Rey. Kylo's hold on her seemed to not lessen in this position.

“You are full of questions again tonight, my Rey.”

“Kylo,” she said as she continued to struggle to get out of his grip

“My name is quite lovely when you speak it” He was too pleased with himself for Rey. For some reason, even in the ridiculous corset, she had been put into, she felt expose in his eyes. A Predator about to eat his prey. 

“You would be Consort, my love, my wife, and a queen if that term appeals to you.”

“No!” Rey said firmly. Even in her current predicament, she would stand her ground, she thought to herself. Kylo, at this point, laughed at her and let her go. Rey quickly escaped from his grasped to fix herself and stand up. “Why would you even think to offer me anything like that?” Rey demands of him.

“You appeared in a moment of need and saved my life. You are beautiful and have a kind heart. You aren’t vain either, and I find you interesting. Wouldn’t you love ruling the realm and warm bed? Millions of Fae and hundreds of thousands of other creatures all listen to whatever you commanded.”

“No, it really doesn’t Kylo. I want to go home.” Partly that was a lie Rey wanted to people to love her all her life. But she wants to do it her own way. She had worked too hard for her previous plans to be stopped now. She wants to go back to her home.

“Why would anyone ever want to continue to live the way you have.”

“You don’t know how I lived, you barely know me.”

“I know you a lot better then you believe I have magic I have seen who you were and what you are to your world, Your nothing but I can make you something. I can give you a family and freedom. No more long days in the hot Jakku sun, no more starving because that vial man won't provide you with food. You can be happy here.”

Rey, at this point, didn’t know how to feel he had somehow seen who she was and that what scared her the most, but she was being offered the one thing she had all want from someone she couldn’t begin to understand.

“Why would you do that for me, were not even the same species.”

“Firstly, that kind of thing doesn’t matter here, and second you came the moment I need most. Fate or destiny whatever you want to call it, but I believe it brought me you. We fae take that seriously.”  
This shock Rey to here core, he was so sincere, and she could feel it in her heart.

“This is so much to take in,” Rey said, putting her hands over her face. Frustration was the only thing she felt, Frustrated she couldn’t get home, frustrated with this man who sometimes was a gentleman, or a flirty and, most of all, the person she was being forced to depend on.

When she lifted her hands away, Kylo was still there. Standing in front of her with a look of both compassion and wanting. She was about to cry again; this feeling she couldn’t escape it. She wanted two things, both of which seemed to cause her so much grief. To be loved and to be free. 

Kylo grabbed her hands again this time. He just held them for a bit, then he spoke, “ Rey, I want you, but I also believe in choosing, so I will offer you a deal. There a game we fae call monster chess ever hear of it.”

“No,” Rey says shaking her head

“Every time I call you to my room, we will play the game, and if you win just once, I will put all my resources into helping you find a way home.”

“And when you win, what do you get” Rey was nervous about his response Kylo was tricky. She could tell, but he didn’t seem to be a man who would take advantage of her either.  
“I would have had the pleasure of your company, but I desire that I claim a part of you.”

“What do you mean by a claim.”

“ I will get to touch, hold, or kiss that part of you.”

“What if I don’t agree to the deal.” Kylo did not respond right away. There was a tension between the two Rey standing her ground while Kylo pushed her to bend to his will with just a look. But Rey wouldn’t bend. She was too proud for that.

“ I guess you will have to stay here.” 

“If you have seen my memories, I don’t respond well to being a caged creature, Lord Ren.”

“Are you going to take the deal or not” he practically growled at her.

Smirking at his frustration, Rey replied “I will on the condition that when I say to stop you will”

“Fae are more sensual than your people, it seems, but if that is your one request, I will grant it, but don’t say stop immediately. You may find you enjoy my affections. Deal”

“Yes,” There was no way out for Rey she could see she was stuck either way she picked with this path she had chosen she could at least control some of her life her until she found a way out of this world. But she knew Kylo was not going to make it easy for her.

“Well, then I will let you gather something to eat while I set up the game.”

And that is precisely what happened Rey snacked on her dinner as she tried to understand a game she had never played before it was nothing like regular chess yet from what she understood it was similar. Kylo quickly won. He clearly had been playing all his life and was a master at the game. 

“Which hand did I take when I left you earlier today?”

Holding up her left hand, Rey spoke, “This one, why?

“ This I claimed without your protest, and I will keep that as my claim for tonight.”

He quickly grabbed her hand, kissed her inner wrist, and worked his way to her palm and then her fingers tasting the juice of the fruit she had eaten while they played. Kylo had noticed she was picking the same fruit she had at breakfast, figuring it must be what she was familiar with. He would have to broaden her horizons in more ways than one. 

Once Kylo stopped his feast on her hand Kylo stood up, still holding Rey’s hand, and took her back to her room. 

“I will see you tomorrow, my Rey, sleep well.” He then kissed her hand again, and reluctantly let go and walked back to his room as Rey entered hers. Falling on to her bed with a groan, she wonders what mess she had gotten herself into.

\---------------------------------------------------------------

Kylo didn’t return to his room. Instead, he walks to the far side of the castle, a place he only visited if he had to, a place called the tower.

He went up the stairs to visit an old friend who was the only mage he could trust after everything that has happened to him.

He knocks on a big wooden door. Then he hears a racket of things falling behind the door. The door opens to reveal a short older fae with orange markings all over her face. And large glasses that made her eyes look huge.

“Ben, my boy, what brings you to the side of the palace so late.”

“Evening Maz may I come in.”

“Young Fae, you are always welcome here. It’s you who choose not to come.” Maz said as she walked into the room. Kylo followed her, trying not to hit his head or trip on all the books that were scattered everywhere. Maz leads them to a table, and they both sat down as Maz then began to pour tea she inquires to Kylo's visit.

“My boy, why have you come.”

“There is a woman in the castle, did you hear.”

“Yes, the human who saved you, whom you believe to be your mate.” Kylo was not surprised at the detail of Maz’s knowledge. She was active in the ways of magic and the force that connected it all. She had better sight than most people in the palace.

“Who is she Maz, I mean she appeared when I need her, but Snoke said that I was cursed to never find a mate.”

“ You still believe some of what that monster told you, after all, this time,” Kylo couldn’t deny that he had been scarred by Snoke influence.

“Ben, the dark part of the force lies, the light reveals. You were going to sacrifice everything on that battlefield, and the force would not allow it. You have a great future ahead, and she is to be part of it.”  
“Is she even Human Maz, I can’t tell with the force it like this bright glow that has been dimmed, and only I can see it.”

“Strange what you speak something in her must be buried so deep that only you must see it. My sight of her is limited. Her past is foggy, but her memories are open.” 

“I know I looked. She is so special and has such potential if she is what I think she is.”

“Ben, don’t push her even now as we sit and talk. She is afraid of where she is, be gentle with her.”

“Maz, I tried this morning, but it was like as soon as she relaxed for a second, everything in me told me to touch her or Kiss her. That is the fae way we are open to this.”

“Yes, but she is not, learn what she wants, and let her learn to love you, make her life easy but what she wants out of being here. Then if she truly is your mate, she will love you.”

Kylo knew Maz’s advice was sound, but he still worried about messing up or driving Rey away. Rey had no idea how in a matter of seconds after saving Kylo, she had become the center of his world. 

That night Kylo lay in bed for a while thinking of ways to make this girl love him and how he could show her she didn’t need what was in Jakku to make her happy. She just needs him.  
\--------------------------------------------------------------  
Far on the other side of the realm in a dark place, Supreme Leader Snoke arrives at a castle hidden in a storm of lighting.

He had failed his maker. He knew his death was to be at hand, but even if he had lost the final battle the war was still yet to be lost. His former Apprentice now ruled even if he had turned from the darkness; it still dwindled in him. 

“You failed me, Snoke.” His creator said as he walked into to castle the voice of death itself speaking in the dark parts of his mind.

“I know creator my death is at hand but a change has come to the forest something old has returned as she will bring the darkness.” And with that, a red light pierced the darkness kill the creature instantly and a dark menacing laugh was heard.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter. I have plans in store for this story so bear with me on this. Good stuff is coming. Also again credit here goes to Anon and "You belong here" for my inspiration. Also here is a link to the picture of Rey's dress for those who are curious. https://www.pinterest.com/pin/92886811052877576/


	4. The Gardens

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rey goes on a walk. Then Lunch is served.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi. This a full day late but almost 900 more words then was originally planned.

Rey was walking around the palace gardens with Rose and Paige. The gardens in this Realm were beyond anything she had ever seen. She never has seen some of the flowers before assuming they only existed in the realm. 

It was a weird few days for Rey, while she had only been in this Realm for two days it was familiar to her, and she felt comfortable with her surroundings. Even if some of the people made her less comfortable. 

While walking through this garden of life, she asked the Tico sister lots of questions about the life of the Fae and what was going on in there world. Rey pride herself on learning about things quickly. She had managed to graduate from High school even with Plutts constant interference she also had learned to repair old cars and other electronics to help make money for herself at a young age.  
She was still in a strange world and need to learn quickly what life was like to survive it. 

According to Rose, the war Kylo was in a fight against the Dark Fae Lord Snoke. Who Kylo had once served but turn against him when he saw the destruction of many parts of the forest. Rey felt that this explained some of Kylo's edginess and why she got a bad boy vibe from him sometimes. 

“How does Kylo rule if he was just a warrior before,” Rey asked.

“His Lordship is a prince by birthright his mother lives and rules in Alderaan, the city of the mountains. And in times of Crisis, when Fae unite, we become loyal to a leader who shows us there is hope. He is lord paramount for this reason. But he was also able to be backed by many other creatures that live in the forest, so he was named Supreme Leader of the Realms.” Paige said.

“So, the first order is the military, I guess.”

“Yes, and No,” Rose says, “It is the warriors but a group that separated from Snoke’s Final Order, and Kylo leads them.”

“So your people fight with the enemy.” 

“No lady Rey the darkness is the enemy, First Order is different political belief than the Resistance but not our enemy,” Rose said this with a great defense. Rey had forgotten that earlier she had told her soon to be husband was General Hux, who was part of the First-order while Rose and Paige said they were Resistance originally.

Rey apologized quickly for this mistake and said it might be best to move on for War to the culture of the fae. 

“What would you like to know, my lady” Rose asked, agreeing a change of subject might be good. 

“What is your relationship like here. Like what is the usual family dynamic here.” Rey was curious about this since Kylo's interaction with her at dinner the night before the way he spoke. It seems that family was important here more so than she had ever experienced.

“Well, before we fae women take husband, we probably couple a few times before. Starting at the age of eighteen, we attend a celebration of the magic of the fae. It gets really wild, but outside of more elite circles, we Fae only does this once a year. Fae women marry about your age actually my lady and it a for life thing.” Know Rey had questions. 

“Wait, so you have a customary celebration where everyone has sex and then by twenty, they have a marriage for life,” Rey said in a panic.

“Oh, my lady, don’t fear.”Paige quickly shared more information. “ The girls are looking for their mates at the celebration while also celebrating a religious night for us. The parties are part of the culture and help us understand our part in the force. Many Fae finds their mate at their first celebration then just court for a while the age of marriage here is 20, but you can find a mate later in life or never. What I said is just the most common.” This calm Rey down a bit, but it still weirds her out she hopes she could avoid this party at all cost.

“Okay, I guess you do you is a thing here but what is family lifelike,” Rey asked

“ Husbands are loyal and bonded to their wives, and children are raised by their parents, only things such as death or imprisonment can really separate a family. But there has been much of that in recent days.” Rose stated, and Paige nodded her head in agreement. 

Rey could see the war had done much damage to the people here, and she felt sorry for them. No one should have to go through what they were.

As Rey was about to speak again, a guard came up to the ladies an interrupted them. 

“Lady Rey, Lord Kylo had requested that you eat your mid-day meal with him, I am to escort you to him.”

“Oh, of course, sir….”

“Oh apologize, my lady, I am General Finn of the Alderaan Troops.”

“Well, then General Finn lets not keep his lordship waiting. I will see you, two ladies, later.”

“Lady Rey” Rose and Paige bowed their head and left in the opposite direction as Finn escorted her to her next meal with Kylo.

\-------------------------------------------------------------  
Hux had been dragging on about regiment movements, and Poe had been going on about the Political needs of the Fae and other creatures in the forest. General Finn was debating with Captain Phasma about Warriors' needs.

Kylo was done with it. All he could think about Rey. 

He had a view from the council room of the Gardens and saw Rey walking with the Tico’s. 

She looked stunning in a white dress that showed some of her legs as she walked and a long kimono covering her arms that would sometime slip.

He really needs to get out of his meeting and really stop staring at Rey through the window.

“My lord, are you listening to anything we are saying” Hux practically yelled. 

“Hux move the troops to the edges of the Tatooine Desert and start searching the Ajan Kloss RainForest. Poe sends a letter to the dwarfs of Bespin and tells them they are to continue their efforts in searching for new sources of Coaxium. Also, a message to the Fae of Alderaan that they don’t need to send military aid anymore but to expect to have the troops returning soon. And Lastly, Phasma the Warriors do need rest but, they also need to be moved, Finn so they will stay in the capital for 3 nights, then they will start their journey out to assigned locations.”

Everyone just started at Kylo for a second surprise that he actually was listening as distracted as he seemed. 

“That will be all, you all are excused except for you General Finn.”

After this, everyone bowed and quickly left.

Kylo had known General Finn for a few years now; he was a former Dark Fae Warrior who defected early in Kylo’s time with Snoke. He then moved to Alddaran and served Kylo’s mother and meet General Poe and joined the Resistance. 

Since the two groups had merge Finn was Reluctant about much to do with the first order and his former leader Captain Phasma. But Kylo relied on him for his people skills and ability to understand him for fleeing a dark past.

“General, what do you think of Lady Rey,” Kylo asked.

“Sire, I think only of what you have spoken of her and for that, she has earned my respect,” Finn spoke calmly.

“You seem to understand people well General. What they want or need, I would like you to go and collect Lady Rey for me and walk her to Lake pavilion for my lunch with her. Talk with her and try to answers those questions for me.”

“My lord, why don’t you ask her yourself.” Finn was hesitant about this task; he didn’t like being such a personal matter concerning Kylo.

“Finn, I know you have doubts about this but, I need your help, and I concerned you a friend for this matter.”

“Alright, Sir, as a friend. I will go get her. But you owe me one.” Finn joked with his commander. 

Then he quickly bowed his head and left to fetch Rey. Kylo then summoned servants to gather food for lunch at the pavilion.

\-------------------------------------------------------------------  
Finn was walking with Rey to the Pavillian for her Lunch with Kylo, and he seemed to be getting through to her. 

“How long you been serving Kylo, General.” His Lady asked Finn had to get used to that idea. It had been a while since he served directly under a woman. 

“It been since the Resistances and the first order joined forces so about a year and a half now.”

“ Your Resistance.”

“Yes, My lady but, I use to be First Order I fled shortly after his Lordship arrived.” Finn did like talking about this but if helped Kylo understand his mate, why not.

“Change of view” Rey joked 

“I was raised in Snoke forces trained to one thing that I never had the heart to do.” When Finn said this, he saw sympathy in his ladyships eyes.

“My Lady, it in the past don’t shed tears for it we Fae live in the now and look forward. And you should look forward to your meal with Lord Kylo.”

“Kylo is strange to me I guess,” Rey said

“What do you mean my lady.”

“He is kind to me, he seems to be holding a lot in, he has this deep darkness behind his eyes and looks like he might attack at any time. Yet still being around him just for the time I have known him is a both calming and frightening experience.”

Finn knew what this was. She seeing Kylo’s fury better then most people could. However, she also felt what a real royal mated pair bond is like. For this, Finn still marveled at the human’s ability to perceive it. Maybe she was going to be good for Kylo and Good for the forest as a whole. 

The two turned a corner, and Finn stopped. 

“This is where I must leave you, my Lady, Lord Kylo is waiting in the Pavilion on the lake. Be careful when you cross the bridge.”

“Thank you, Finn, you have a good afternoon. Wish me luck.”

“You will not need it, my lady. Good day,” Finn left her after this. He would have to report what he thought of Lady Rey to Kylo later in the day, but until then, he had time to think about it.

\------------------------------------------------  
Kylo stood and watched from the pavilion as Rey walked across the cobblestone bridge to join him.

He was excited and nervous about this lunch. He had locked himself in a corner; it seems to him with this no touching rule. But he wants Rey to feel comfortable so he would suffer in silence for it.  
“Hello, my Rey,” he says when she finished her approach quickly, grabbing her claimed hand and promptly kissed it. 

“Afternoon Kylo,” Rey said as she gave a quick smile.

“How was your morning,” He asked as he guided Rey to her spot on the pillowed floor.

“It was nice, woke up, Paige, and Rose convinced me into this dress, then I had breakfast and walked in the gardens with them.”

“You fidgeted with your dress a lot last night, and now you were saying you had to be convinced into a dress do you not like them,” Kylo asked as he sat down next to her. 

“I like them, they are beautiful. I am just not used to wearing beautiful things, I guess.”

“Well, I think you look stunning today.” In truth, Kylo thought she looks like a goddess, in this beautiful soft white lace dress that billowed in the wind. Walking among the flowers, she looks like the ancient myth of Persephone.

Rey thanked him a began gathering a plate. Kylo quickly stopped her from getting the same food as the day before.

“Here, try some Meiloorun fruit and Yobshrimp.”

Rey hesitated but agreed she first tried the orange spiked fruit. 

“This is so sweet, kind of taste like an orange and pear.” Her smile made Kylo chuckle a bit, then as Rey tried the shrimp. “I never had shrimp before,” she told Kylo.

“They populate our rivers quite a bit this time of year. We eat them in many forms. The best is Noodle Salad, but cocktail seems more causal for lunch in the garden.” Rey chuckled as she tried it. 

“That really good,” she was surprised. Rey thought she wouldn’t like crustation, but she was wrong. 

“I have a lot more foods for you to try later, though.” he smiled a bit Rey just bearly caught a glimpse of it.

“What are those” Rey pointed to a brown and purple covered treat at the edge of the food display.

“Batuu-bons. Our Desserts hear let me get that.” Then Kylo lifted his hand up a motioned to the food to come to him, and it did floating through the air. It then moves past him and into Rey’s hand.

Giggling a little Rey said, “Showoff.” As she put the chocolate treat in her mouth. “Mmmmmh, Delicious.” She said, delighted with her sweet treat. 

The two then sat for a while, staring out at the lake, listening to the trees, and just enjoy nature. Till Kylo broke the Silence.

“Rey, would you like to play a round of Chess now. I have the game here, and I would like to claim another part of you.”

“and if I say no to your request, lord Kylo.”

He didn’t speak, but it was almost like a growl that startled Rey. Rey tried to slide away, realizing she shouldn’t have poked the bear. 

Kylo grabbed her hand, pulled her close so that his lips were by her ear.

“You know I could take whatever I want.” 

To Rey, this was an almost exciting threat. But she couldn’t tell why because she was scared of him in some aspect but want to see what he would do in others. 

“Oh, but Kylo, you made up the rules. You can’t touch me unless you win.”

“Then lets play, my Rey, the force might be with you.” Rey nodded to this, and Kylo quickly set up the game. 

“What is the force?” she asked out of curiosity.

“It part of the energy of the forest it what you might call magic, but it runs deeper than that. It difficult to explain.”

“You explained it quite well.” She said believing it what they called magic, but how she was wrong, Kylo thought you can never truly describe the force.

“Shall we Play.”

\--------------------------------------------------------------  
It was a swift loss, but Rey did put up some fight more than last night. Rey Prided herself on being a quick learner, but she still only played the game once before. 

“Victory is yours,” Rey said in defeat. 

“Yes, it is, and since you were so humble in your defeat, I will pick a generous spot for you today.” The thing was Kylo also need to pick a place to show that Rey was claimed by him.

He then stood up and walked around behind Rey. 

Rey was frozen as he sat down behind her and then moved some of her hair to behind her ears.

She turned around slightly to look at him. She could see in his eyes he had already picked.

“I claim this.” He then pulls her head close as to kiss her forehead. Kylo had thought about this since he planned to play again at lunch today. Other Fae can see the magic around each other and in mated pairs the energy mix. So by Kylo doing this people could see whenever they looked at Rey, who was her mate. Him.

“My head?” she asked as Kylo slowly kissed from her forehead to her hairline. 

“Yes.” He says, moving away to make eye contact with her. 

“Not my face, though,” Rey asked as Kylo was continuing his exploration of her head nuzzling her as he went. He wanted her face to kiss her lips, her cheeks, and her nose. He wants to be close to her, but he couldn’t push in fear of losing her.

“Would you prefer that I take something else…” He said, stopping to look at her in the eye.

“No, no, no, Forehead is perfectly fine with me.” 

“Did you think that would choose differently, my Rey.”

“Most guys might go for more…..more… obvious place, I guess.” Rey didn’t know why she stumbled on her words. 

“I’m not most guys.” He seemed to be closer to her now “I would rather have you give those parts to me of your free will. How much sweeter it will be.”

“What makes you so sure that I ever will give you that satisfaction.”

“Like I said before, my Rey. I know you.”

Something in the way he looked at her started to change the way had felt fear became something that she had never felt. When Kylo drops her back off at her rooms after lunch, she realizes what that feeling was but it was not possible. You can’t feel that way about someone knowing them for all of a few days. Yet a part of her told her it was okay.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you guys liked it. This was really an interesting chapter for me to write because I had a kind of back story for Kylo and to write the chapter I had to fully flesh it out. So stay tuned for that. Again Kudos and Comments are welcome. Also, Anon's work gets credit here for two more chapters. Enjoy your days. Also for those who are curious Rey dress: https://www.pinterest.com/pin/92886811052924467/


	5. A Dream

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A Nightmare alludes Rey.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Shorter filler chapter this week. Lots of detail though that is part of the big picture.

Rey was dreaming she could tell the moment she opened her eyes. She heard voices some of to warnings, some of to encouragement, but all were leading her through the dense woods.

She raced after them, all leading to the tree that had to lead her here. 

She placed her hand on it, trying to feel what it was telling her.

“It is a force tree.” Rey jumped at the sudden unknown voice. “Be not frighten, young one.” Another voice said. Turning, she saw two men, one with long brown hair, another with shorter brown hair, and a small green creature with them. All three glowed a blue color.

“Who are you,” Rey questioned them

“Sacred Warriors of Old we are. Guides to you.” The green creature spoke.

“Guides to what.”

“The truth, the path you must take.” The long-haired one spoke

“What path, what truth?” Rey said in a frustrated tone

“Who you are a child of the forest.”

“I am not from here. I am not a fae.”

Things started moving; the men began to fade into a storm of lightning and darkness. It was bone-chilling cold and noise so many voices. Some voice of anger and fear, but one voice stood out through the rest. His voice was calling her out of this dark dream. 

\-----------------------------------------------------------------  
Kylo had been sound asleep when something changed. He woke up with one word on his mind.

Rey.

He sensed it. She was afraid.

In a panic, he quickly grabbed his robe and ran out of his room to her.

But when he got to her door, he stopped. In his rush to save her, she didn’t get that she was still asleep. 

He quietly opened the door, shut it, and slowly walked to her canopy bed. 

Rey was lying on her bed, curled up shaking, muttering words.

A small part of him didn’t want to wake her up because she looked so pretty, but the overprotected part of him practically jumped on the bed to get her to wake up.

Grabbing her into his arms. He starts to shake her awake.

“Rey, Rey, come on, wake up, it just a dream,” Kylo said as Rey fidgets awake in his arms. “Rey, you're okay.” He says as she wakes up. Panting and out of breath now, she looked confused at him.

“You were having a nightmare I sensed in my room.” He said tas he let her go a bit to sit up by herself.

“You sensed it.” She said, still clearly confused.

“Yes, you were afraid and in a panic.”

“It was all that I was terrified. It was so dark and cold in the end. I never felt fear like that.”

Kylo then pulled her into a hug. He could sense her fear so strongly it almost became his own. Rey took great comfort in this hug. She had been alone most of her life, and affection was minimal if it ever existed. She could feel tears rolling down her eyes as she embraced Kylo feeling the warmth of a friend. 

They were like that for a minute, and then an Idea came to Kylo’s head. 

“Rey, how would you like to come home with me.”

“What do you mean,” She said, pulling away slightly to look up at him.

“My mother’s people are to host this year's force renewal celebration. And you have not left this palace. I think it would be nice for you to see more of the forest.” Rey was surprised at the offer, but then she remembered something.

“Force Renewal isn’t that the everyone finds there mates party and sleeps with each other thing Rose and Paige told me about.” She was deeply concerned about this and started to slide away from Kylo.

“Yes,” he said hesitantly, “but it so much more than that I don’t know what Ideas the Ticos gave you, but it so important to our people.”

“How is it more.”

Kylo took a second to respond. It seemed he want to choose the word correctly for this. 

“Long ago the fae people were divided between the dark and the light sides then came a dyad in the force. Two Fae warriors Bastilla Shen and Darth Revan, were bound in the force different from other fae. Fae, most of the time, choose each other and our bond in the force at the ceremony you refer to. It makes it official and everlasting. However, Shen and Revan were chosen to bring balance to the force and unite the light and the dark. Bring war sides together. This celebration is to honor them and lets Fae meet each other and be bound.”

Rey kind of felt bad for judging what to Kylo was Sacred. She still didn’t understand all of it, but she hopes she could try. 

“Question, why don’t you have a mate.”

He again Hesitated on what to tell her. 

“My family is a descendant of Shen and Revan; that is why I have the powers and abilities I do. And there is a prophecy about the next coming of the dyad. When I was born, many fae magi felt that I was to be as such. In my youth, I rejected this, and that one of the reasons I joined Snoke. I didn’t want that burden on my shoulders. When I tried to leave the final order, he cursed me supposedly that my mate would never be found.”

“How long has this been,” Rey asked softly, putting a hand over Kylo’s.

“A few years, I stopped attending the celebration after that, it didn’t seem right.”

“And now.”

“Now I think you like it. It a week-long celebration with parties and markets. Their so much one can do that doesn’t involve finding a mate. Besides, lady Rose is getting married to general Hux, so I am going as a friend, I guess.” 

Rey chuckled a bit at him “I was told about your home in the mountains. I have never seen snow before, so I guess it will be interesting.”

“ I know you will love it, Rey, and I will be your unofficial tour guide around if you like.” He asked her.

“I would like that a lot.” She smiled softly at him. Then she yawned.

“I think my Rey, you should go back to sleep.”

Rey didn’t want him to leave her alone. “No, please can you stay till I fall back asleep.”

He looked surprised at her request, but he did stay. “ Of course, I will stay.”

Kylo then tucked her in and sat and watched her fall back asleep. He stood up to return to his room but instead just watched her from next to her bed for a bit.

His love for her was growing stronger. He wants to stay and sleep next to her, but he was afraid her affections would be different in the morning. So after a few minutes, he decides he would leave Rey, but before going, he cast a quick spell to make sure she sleeps soundly through the night.

When he returned to his bed, he dreamed of one thing — his mate.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi, guys hoped you enjoyed it this week. I wanted to write a sweet chapter between the characters that wasn't a situational irony this week. Plus, I feel like this shows some Kylo history for believing the things he does. Reminder credit goes to Anon and "You belong here" as inspiration. The next two chapters are what inspired me to write this and I am so excited to write them. Also, this is the art that inspired this week chapter.https://www.pinterest.com/pin/92886811052912428/.


	6. All abroad

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rey and Kylo leave for a trip and weird things start to happen.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Been two weeks, but here the next chapter, I accidentally deleted the chapter halfway through and had to do a rewrite. So here you guys go enjoy.

It had been two days since Kylo had asked Rey if she wanted to go to Alderaan, and it had been nothing but mayhem. With this sudden decision as members of the staff were calling it packing for not only travel and back but the week of the celebration.

“But why do I need new dresses, I haven’t worn half the clothes you made for me already,” Rey complained to Rose and Paige.

“But my lady, this is the most important celebration, and there are standards. So you will be getting dresses fit for the occasion nothing is to be said about it. Plus, you are meeting Queen Leia. You must be presentable for her.” Rose said, trying to pull together last-minute design alterations while Paige shuffled fabrics. 

Rey didn’t want to fight about it anymore; she hated all this attention and stress. But it would be over after this afternoon. The palace group would leave along with a small group of the resistance army that was returning to Alderaan. 

While in the hustle of the past few days, she had hardly seen Kylo. Just in passing but he informed her that he would like to invite her to dine with him in his room during their travels tonight.   
She enjoyed his company while he liked to mess with her and make her feel weird. And ever since the night when Kylo came, she felt a sort of pull towards him that was different than before. She was beginning to want to understand him more.

He was becoming a puzzle to solve and a mystery to unravel. This world and all the things in it were a new piece to the great Kylo Ren.

“Rose, don’t you to be worried about stuff your wedding.” Rey inquired to change the subject of her. As she was walking behind a curtain to change out the dress she was trying on and back into her robe, she had spent her morning in. 

“The wedding is simple, my lady I am not worried about it,” Rose said

“Why do you mean by that” Rose and Paige looked confused.

“Marriage is about love, but it simply because it is, a small ritual that takes less than five minutes. Armitage and I will be doing with most likely hundreds of other fae couples that day. Simple putting our names and paper for the record and verbally stating before some family that this is who we want to be our mate.”

“I guess weddings our different in my world. Bigger and Grander, I suppose. But unlike the fae, humans ……” 

“Humans, what my lady” Rose asked

Rey realized at that moment as she turned away from the Tico’s how painful her world was and what it had done to her.

“Humans get divorced, separate, others abandon their children because of their own self-interest. Leaving her to the care of a drunk and abusive man…..” She felt herself beginning to cry and quickly wipe the tears and put on a brave face and turning back to the girls. Only to turn and see something she didn’t expect.

Both of them were in tears. Rey was shocked.

“My lady, how could anyone do such things to their mate and children,” Paige asked 

Rey felt the tears starting to return. But she held them back. “ I have been asking myself that for most of my life.”  
\-------------------------------------------------  
A few hours later, after tears and final packing checks, everyone was prepared to leave.

As he promised, Kylo was standing waiting on the entrance to the ship. He gave her a light smirk that she quickly caught as he grabbed her claimed hand. He gave it a quick kiss to it and lifted up his head then spoke.

“Lady Rey, welcome to the Finalizer,” Kylo says as he offers her an arm and takes her into the large barge.

After the gate was sealed and the ship began to sail, Kylo left her with a kiss on her head and said to come to his rooms later in the evening so they could talk and eat. Rey kind of felt acquired with all the Public displays of Affection. But to Kylo, this was part of his larger game plan to show that Rey was his and to keep the Fae warriors on board away from her.

Until later tonight, when they could see each other again, Rey could explore and get out of the tight blue and gold dress that was her “disembarking outfit.”

After changing in her room, Rey opened up a painted glass door with a small balcony on it. When she looked outside, she could see that the barge was floating in the air with these black and silver wisks of light that seem to be surrounding it in the air. Like waves on the ocean. 

The craft was now following a large river. Rey thinks that this is what it must be like to be on a cruise. And for the next two days, it would be then the group would arrive in Alderaan for the festival and be there for the next eight days, then finally returning back to Kylo palace. 

Somehow in the hustle of the excitement of the trip, Rey staring out into the open woods beyond the river, questioned what she was doing. It seemed as if the longer she was here, the less that she remembered home or the cares of it. Life was better here, yet she felt still entirely out of place. She was beginning to think back to what Kylo had offered her the first time she had dinner with him. Maybe she could do more useful here. But that thought fleet as Rey was not a fae and could never be a queen. It wasn’t her. 

“Impossible.” She thought.  
\-----------------------------------------  
Kylo was frantically trying to finish his room for dinner tonight. Dimming light just a little and lighting a few candles on the floor table. Where he had set up the game of Monster Chess and some food.  
When he finally decided he was finished, he sat down and waited for Rey. He took the few minutes to think about her, and a thought crossed his mind that had not previously entered it. It was almost like he could understand some of Rey's perspective. He felt confused and worried. 

Questioning these feelings, he reached out into the force to seek out Rey.

He found her in her room, looking out of her balcony. She was a bright light in the force now. He believed at that moment it was because of him using the powers to find her so often that he could detect her easily.

She was feeling every emotion that he had just felt. Hoping not to be caught in any way he retired away from her back to reality. 

He hoped that this trip would change her mind, and seeing his mom again would meaned things for him. 

Hope not a word he would often use in his vocabulary when he was young. Know it would seem to be the only one that mattered because of how much hinged on it. His Kingdom, his life, and to most importantly, Rey.  
\------------------------------------------------

Rey had no idea why she chooses the outfit she did. A form-fitting black dress with a long brown overcoat and brown slipper boots. Rose said to dress down because of the lateness of the dinner, Paige said to look her best. This was somehow the compromise and yet the most familiar of the outfits she wore. But along with that adding a length to Rey's short brown hair with a magical potion was not doing anything to deter the sexiness of the look.

Which was a last-minute decision by the Tico’s and her because of some of the looks for the events of the celebration she would be attending. 

Rey took one last moment to herself in the hall outside of where she was supposed to meet Kylo. Feeling worried and nervous, but then she caught a glimpse of herself in reflective glass, it was kind of like seeing what someone else might have seen. A strong and beautiful woman, that was a combination she had never considered to apply to her. And with that sudden boost of confidence, she knocked on the door, and suddenly it opened.

“Evening Kylo,” Rey said as she entered into a room that was set up for dinner and another dreaded game of chess.

“Rey,” He said, walking to her from the table, smiling. 

Rey extended her hand, assuming he would kiss it as he always did when he saw her, but instead, he did grab her hand, then pulled Rey entirely into the room and kissed her forehead. 

“Ummm Kylo, I am kind of hunger.” He gave a soft hum stop kissing her head but left his nose on her head.

“That why you came here to eat, but I invited you to have you to myself for the first time in days.” Rey could feel the smirk Kylo gave on her head.

“Well, that not a very gentleman comment.” Kylo just looked at her with that same smirk.

“Who said I was a gentleman.” He says as he begins to lead her to the dinner table.  
\---------------------------------------------------------------  
Dinner was good, somewhat quiet. Rey just didn’t really know what to talk about with Kylo. So they sat in silence why they ate occasionally stealing glances across the small floor table they ate at.   
Afterward, they started playing chess much to Rey worry but not as much as the previous two games. She didn’t tell Kylo, but she had asked the Tico’s if there was anyone who could teach her the rules and to help her get better to have some fighting chance against Kylo.

General Finn had come into help her, but even with his help, Rey was informed that Kylo had never lost a game.

So as expected, Rey lost even with practice.

“I win again, my Rey but you did put up a good fight this time someones been practicing.” He took the opportunity to quickly swoop in a grabbed her hand slide around the table and over to her.

“There no need to brag,” Rey said, sliding from him just a bit, hoping he wouldn’t get any ideas. Rey had wondered after their last game what place he might claim next because, in truth, he was running out of innocent places to claim.

What he did next surprised her. Sliding away just a bit from her, Kylo then sprawled himself on Rey’s lap with his head resting on her folded up legs.

“What are you doing?”

Smiling to himself, Kylo shifted himself a bit to get more comfortable in her lap the proclaiming, “I choose to claim your lap to rest my head. I require a pillow after my long day.”

“And I am your pillow.”

“This is what I have chosen. And it will be mine when I require of you.”  
“Kylo, that not fair.”

He closed his eyes and did a last shuffle on her lap. “My Rey, you agreed to the rules of the game, and I feel this is generous. Besides, there are so many other places I could pick. And in this lovely outfit, it was hard to pick just one.”

“But…but…Kylo”

Kylo shushed her again, and Rey gave up. Changing his mind would just lead to a worst situation, so Rey begrudgingly excepted it.

Sitting still made her bored rather quickly, and Kylo had appeared to fall asleep on her. The idea of trying to switch places with an actual pillow came to mind, but knowing Kylo, it was probably a trick of some kind. Kylo was a calculating man, he brought her on this trip for a reason she feared to guess, but like his moves in chess, this move was also calculated to ensure some kind of victory Rey was yet to be able to see. 

Glancing down at Kylo in his sound state, he looked younger somehow the warrior king type faded away replaced with a young man in his sleep. Without really thinking about, she began to trace the back of his head and move his long hair behind his large ears. 

She smiled as she continued to fix his hair, then she saw something on the back of his neck. It looks like a tattoo her an intricate circle design. She had barely touched it when she moved then next strand of hair when suddenly, Kylo pinned her to the ground. 

“What do you think you are doing.” Kylo practically growled at her.

“I was moving your hair,” Rey said, looking up at him, worried she had done something wrong.

She hadn’t felt the full force of Kylo Ren, she was caged in by him with his eyes staring down at her with dark eyes piercing into hers.

“ Don’t touch me there again unless you desire to be my queen.” He let her go then he helped her to sit back up.

“ Why”

“It a Royal Fae thing I cannot talk about. Just forget about it, alright.” Rey just nodded her head in response. 

Then Kylo laid back down on her lap. But feeling that she was slightly upset, Kylo grabbed her claimed hand and gave it a comforting kiss.

Rey just sat there. She was tired after eating and playing and a surprise adrenaline rush. After a while, she just feels asleep.  
\---------------------------------------------------  
Kylo sensed her loss of consciousness. Slowly he lifts himself up and looks at her hunched over and sound asleep.

“Good girl,” He says quietly, picking her up and taking her back into his room. 

Kylo was happy she feel asleep. He was worried after he pulled the stunt of pinning her after she touched his Royal Fae mate mark that she would leave but she didn’t. He had a secret plan to get her to be more open to being loved by him and what her life might look like if she stayed. That could have changed if he screwed with that move. 

He wanted her to stay. He was worried she might win a game then choose to leave. 

But right now, he could pretend. Pretend they were a mated pair who sleep together every night under the star. 

Kylo, when he got to his bed, took off Rey’s shoes and her long brown robe and put them on a chair next to his bed. 

Then he took off his robes and shirt. Left only in his loose night pants. He then hopped into bed and pulled her close. Pushing some of her hair out of her face and giving a sweet kiss to her forehead.   
He then uses the force to turned out any lights in his suite and fell asleep 

Next to his Rey.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi, guys hoped you like it. From here on out, it all my original story point, but for the last time, Anon receives credit for being my inspiration for this. Also, check out my inspiration for Rey's outfits for this chapter linked below.   
> Disembarking outfit:https://www.pinterest.com/pin/92886811052881579/  
> A night with Kylo outfit:https://www.pinterest.com/pin/92886811052924233/


	7. The kiss that broke the curse

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The morning after Drama. Also, Kylo talks to his mother.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello,  
> Been 3 weeks here is the next chapter I hope you guys enjoyed.

Rey shifted in her sleep; she was beginning to wake up. Slowly she could hear the sound of the ship moving in the air. 

She also was hot. Growing up in the dry arid air of Jakku, she was used to sweating in her sleep, but this was direct and surrounded her from behind.  
Then she felt the heat move and…..breath.

Now she was wide awake and stuck. From what little she could see in the darkroom, she could tell it wasn’t hers’s, and from the smell of wood and pine, she knew who was holding her captive in his arms.  
She rolled over to face the still unconscious fae.

“Kylo,” she shakes her head. Then she hits him right across his sleeping face.

“Wake-Up, you pompous prince,” Rey shouts at him, making him wake up.

“Rey, go back to sleep. It still early.” He said while yawning. Rey, at this point, was getting out of the bed, yelling at him more. 

“I can’t believe you pulled something like this. I can because you’re the fae lord who always gets what you want………..”

Kylo was sitting up above the covers of his bed now. He was tired and was trying to focus on why she was angry, but he wasn’t getting it.

“………You always win, and I am just some sorry human; you have found to entertain you until you get bored.”

Kylo then reached out and grabbed Rey’s arm. She struggled with him for a moment, repeatedly telling him to let go. Kylo was getting frustrated and when she was able to get away from him briefly.  
He then did what to Rey was unthinkable. He froze her.

Rey didn’t know what to think she was stuck, terrified, “Impossible,” she thought. 

Out of the corner of her eye, she could see Kylo still sitting on the bed but just lowering his arm. 

“If you think that I think so little of you, your very wrong, my Rey.” Kylo was now up and walking around to face Rey.

Rey could see him now standing in front of her. At the moment, she realized just how tall he was standing there in front of her looking her up and down. He was intimidating, lurking around her like an animal, and without a shirt, she could see the scars he had received from years of battle.

As he stood there with Rey still frozen, he pushed a strained of her now long hair behind her face. He then held her face for a second, looking deep in her eyes he could see she was still terrified, but while his eyes held a mischievousness about them, they didn’t hold the eyes of a predator. But something else something kinder and more of awe of her like she was a prize piece of art to be beheld by all.  
He then put his hands on Rey’s shoulders and pushed her down on to the bed, realizing her from the hold. But then without touching her moves her to be lying in the center of the bed. Then Kylo jumps on top of her pinning her down.

“Your frightened, and I understand why but I could never hurt you,” Kylo said, staring down at her as Rey tried again to escape, but Kylo’s magic kept her down. 

“ Why are you so desperate to despise me and to not want my affection. Is it because you do want it, but you don’t want to be left again? Hmmm.”   
He was close to close. Rey was becoming anxious, but she didn’t know for what exactly.

“Smug Jerk, let me go,” Rey yelled at him

“Not until you see you are more valuable then you believe.” 

He kissed her.

But this wasn’t any ordinary kiss; it was Rey’s first. The sensation was unlike anything she had experienced before it was warm and was slowly seeping out from Kylo’s lips to hers and her entire body.   
Kylo had let go of her wrist, and Rey had unconsciously wrapped her hands around his head and was fisting Kylo’s soft hair. 

Like at the moment, nothing else was there just them. 

Then the visions came Rey saw things in flashes. Lightning Cracking, Kylo was smashing a helmet against a wall, herself holding a yellow sword of light afraid surrounded by darkness, light and dark meeting, and fighting. 

Then suddenly, energy pushes out from her, and Kylo was pushed off of Rey and on to the floor by the edge of the bed.

Rey then pushed herself to the head of the bed and curled up in a ball as Kylo recovered from the push. 

“What was that,” she said to so timidly, and quietly Kylo just barely caught as now he hurried to her.

He grabbed her hand and put one of his on her forehead. He was quickly into her mind but somehow was meet with resistance for the first time. 

“I can’t see it somehow. You are blocking me out.”

“I’m not doing it on purpose,” Rey said, clearly shaken in the sound of her voice.

“It alright, Rey. You go back to sleep,” He said, complying her to drift back off. “Just sleep.”

She did.  
\----------------------------------------  
Kylo didn’t know what to do or think He was right but powers a connection to the force. It surprised no shocking to him.

He cared Rey back to her room. He decides it was best to let her rest. He had no idea what she saw suddenly walls were in her mind that hadn’t been there before, like a new door had open with thousands of more behind that.

He had the Tico’s notified not to wake Rey up. He didn’t know who to turn to or what to do.

Later in the day, while in a meeting about planning for the day to come to a thought crossed his mind when the topic of Queen Leia’s gala.

He needed to talk with his Mother.

Kylo hadn’t spoken to her in over a year, and before that, not since he joined Snoke's army. 

Before he became Kylo Ren.

He told General Finn to set up a call with her Majesty immediately.

And they did so within an hour he was walking into an office on board the ship with the holo of his Mother waiting to greet him.

“Hello, my son,” The woman asked. Queen Leia was over 60 years old but look almost the same age as Rey, maybe a little bit older. Like most Fae Royals aging was slowed down Kylo had stop aging not long after he joined Snoke's army and would remain this way for a few decades then would slowly begin to age it wasn’t unheard of to live to be 300 if you were a fae Royal, but you would not Rule that long only when his heir was ready would he begin to age.

“Mother”

“I was so glad to hear that you changed your mind about coming to the celebration this year, your father and I are so excited.”

“I am too, but that not why I need to speak with you if it had been for any other reason I would have waited till we arrived.”

“It about the girl, isn’t it.” Kylo was surprised she knew about Rey.

“How do you know about her?”

“In truth, Maz contacted me and told me that a human woman had shown up and saved you.”

“She not human.”

“She mentioned you believed she was a Fae, but I don’t under….”Kylo cut her off

“She is a force user and a Fae and a thousand other things that I can't even begin to describe.” Kylo turned around away from the holo rubbing his head in anxiety.

“Ben, my sweet boy, the kind of Love that you are destiny to have should not make you stress.”

“Destiny, mother, I never believed in your Jedi prophecies or Destiny.”

“At that is why you believed Snoke’s lies for so long.” She wasn’t saying that to jab at him, but his mother, as usual, was right. He believes he would never find a mate, nor did he ever think that he would destroy what Snoke had built. 

Yet here he is Ruler of the forest, he had defeated Snoke, and now he had met someone that he wanted to spend the rest of his life with.

“Ben, bring her to see me when you arrive but also don’t be afraid for her. She is probably doing enough of that for herself. Be with her and show her the ways of the force.”

“Thank you, mother, we will arrive in a few days.”

“May the force be with you, my son.”

“And with you, your Majesty.” After that, Kylo closes the holo and sat in a chair in the office contemplating. 

While he used magic and the force it had been a while since he had taught anyone anything about it. When he studied Under Luke, he helped other students, but that was years ago since he left. He was the one who was taught, but he had learned well, and he was now a master of the force. 

It was always the fate it seemed of a Force User to find a student to bring up in its ways. The force this time just gifted it in the form of mate to be.  
\----------------------------------------  
Rey had slept most of the day when the Tico’s had come to give her something to eat in the late afternoon. 

She doesn’t remember dreaming, which she thinks is a good thing. She was getting tired of the strange dreams she had been having since she had arrived in the forest. 

Rey didn’t remember much from this morning. She remembered yelling at Kylo, but then within seconds of him kissing her, she wanted to stay with him in his embrace.

Every rational human part of her wanted to flee this crazy existence, but something deeper within her told her that this path she was now on was one that she is meant to be on, and Kylo would always be there to guide her and walk with her.

At some point, she had changed out of her nightdress she had worn from the night before into something more familiar to her, a pair of leggings with a dark grey tunic with one arm sleeve and a wide brown belt around her waist. With brown lace-up boots to match. 

Rey had also found her way on to the top deck of the ship and was watching over the railing the night sky and the beautiful streams of light floating around the vessel reflecting on the water of the river below. 

She had been staring into nothing for a while when she sensed something. Someone was staring at her, and she could feel it. She then turned her head back to see who was looking at her.   
“You could Sense me, couldn’t you?” Kylo said when Rey turned to face him.

“If that what you call knowing someone staring at you, then yes.”

“I have been staring at you on and off since you arrived here never once before did you turn and search for me then, but I here not even a minute, and you knew I was there. So yes, you did sense me in the force.” Rey huffed at his response and turned back to the rails.

“You can be upset all you want Rey it doesn’t change the fact that something in you has changed. And I am the only one who can help you.”

Rey knew he was right something in her had awakened, and it wasn’t going to go back to sleep, and for whatever reason, Kylo wouldn’t hurt her. She needs him to help her.

“Tell me what's happening to me.” Kylo was surprised she asked him what was going on.

“Well…” he started while walking to the rail next to her. “ I have believed since the moment I meet you that you were a Fae or at least some part of you. These things keep happening to as you say are Force abilities manifesting themselves.”

“Didn’t you say that the force was a Rare gift.”

“ Yes, it is there are so few force users left most were purged from existences during the war 60 years ago few like my family survived and became great leaders and rulers over the people. Some who used the light and fought for hope others who fought for the dark and destruction. However, your powers came into existence doesn’t matter what matters now is what you do with them now that you have them.”

“Okay, what do I do with them?”

“Rey that is between you and the force I can’t tell you what to do the only thing I can do is show you how to use and control them. So if you desire to have some way of using the force, then tomorrow morning after breakfast, I will start your training.”

“Training in what exactly?”

“There are as I previously said two sides of the force Light and Dark I have been both at some point in my life so until you decide for yourself what your path is the forces as a whole will have to do.” Kylo finished and gave a quick kiss to her forehead then looked at her with his forehead against hers. 

“I will help, but you need to trust me.”

“I do trust you, but after that stunt, you pulled last night I’m ticked off at you,” Rey said with a look of annoyance at Kylo.

“Fair enough, I should have taken you back to your room. I took advantage of the situation; it will never happen again. I swear it, my Rey.” He was apologetic, and Rey knew he had a sense of chivalry so she could trust his promise. 

“ I forgive you, Ben.” Kylo looked at her with a shock on his face.

“Rey, who told you that name?”

“What name?”

“Ben”

She was confused she had said it, but she didn’t know why she said it or how she knew to say. 

“I don’t know. No one told me that name; it just came into my head and felt right to say back to you. Why what does that mean to you?”

“Ben is my real name; not many people know it or even call me it now.”

“I won't do it again if you are not comfortable with it.” Kylo quickly put on hand on her cheek.

“No, you can call me that when it the two of us, but in front of my men, please call me Kylo I have a reputation to keep.”

Rey and Kylo laughed a bit about that; then, they spent some time looking out at the forest before going back to there rooms for training started tomorrow.

\------------------------------------------  
In the shadows of a dark place, a dark lord sitting on his throne could feel a ripple in the force.

She had returned and her powers had awakened.

It was all going as he had foreseen.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you guys liked it. I have been super busy and hit writer's block a few times with this chapter. Also, Rey's deck outfit is linked here:https://www.pinterest.com/pin/92886811053126461/. I would like to hear from some of you if you want to Comment.


	8. Shining, Shimmering, Splended

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Somethings are more intimate than a Kiss.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello Readers,  
> Its been a while I have actually been writing this chapter since the day after I upload my last one. But you all know what happening in the world so you might guess why I haven't been able to work on it.   
> I have been working full time as well as working on college classes so this has been a hard two months for me. I was given a temporary leave by my work so that I could work on school for a while as well as deal with my mental health and finishing this has been a bit of therapy for me.   
> No idea when I will upload again hopeful within a month but who knows.
> 
> *Also, REYLO READERS a BOOK SUGGESTION for if you have been liking what I have been doing AT THE END.*
> 
> Stay safe and smiling.

As promised bright and early the next morning, Kylo was up and so was Rey. After eating a light meal, the two of them were walking together into a large room onboard the ship that Kylo had to lead them to.

It seemed quite empty for a training room, Rey thought a Large mirror covered the side of the room like a ballet studio, and the rest had staffs and cabinets filled with other weapons. The floor was covered in a mat that had a bounce to it as Rey stepped on the floor.

She was walking and hoping at the same time when she asked

“So, what are we going to do?”

Kylo had walked over to the wall of staff and grabbed two one was the length of a sword, and the other that was double the length. 

“First, I want you to show me how you fight.”

“Why would you need to know that if I am supposed to be learning about tree magic.”

“Tree Magic?”

“That what I am calling it.”

“First of that is not what the force is, Second I need to know how you fight already to be able to train you properly think of today as a trial run.” He tosses her the longer of the two staff, which she catches with ease.

The staff was metal and light in her hand. She gave a bit of twirl to get used to the weight.

Then out of nowhere, Kylo struck aiming for Rey’s head, but Rey blocked the strike quickly almost on instinct, pushing him back full force.

“What the Hell Kylo.” She shouted at him but he when to strike again but this time aiming at her left arm which again she blocked. 

“I told you to show me how you fight playing nice won’t help either of us.” He then took his sword length staff and struck for her right side. 

After blocking his attack, she twists herself around Kylo to hit his backside with her staff. It pushed him forward a bit separating the two.

After stumbling for a second and turning back to face her, she had lifted one end of her staff to align with his neck. He smiled her proud that she had finally taken the hint, but he had no intention of surrendering to her. 

\--------------------------------------------------  
They fought for over an hour. 

Clashing sounds of metal filled the training room the entire time, for every move, the other could strike back. 

Rey thought it feels more like a dance of sorts for large portions of it switching between her and Ben as the lead. 

It almost meditative moments during the session she thought about that name. Why did he change it, she wondered. And why was he so intent on being this dark persona. 

But those moments usually ended with her stumbling and being hit by Kylo’s staff. 

The muscle pain was setting in now after the long hour of dodging and hitting. Both of them were covered in sweat, and it was getting hard for Rey to keep up with Kylo. 

Rey, at this point, took a few steps away from Kylo, twirling her staff still defensive. 

“Are we done yet? I feel like if this was a real fight, I would be dead already.” She said, trying to catch her breath as well at this moment. 

“ Growing tired, my Rey.” He asked, but Rey couldn’t tell if he was trying to mess with her or was actually asking. 

“Maybe just a bit.” She said then she strikes back at him, but Rey had just given Kylo the advantage in the battle. 

Hitting in just the right places on her staff, she lost the grip of her staff. Kylo then used the force throwing the staff, so she was unable to grab it. 

He then pushed her down with his powers, and she fell flat on her back on to the soft mat. Then Kylo walked over to her and knelt beside her. Leaning over her, keeping her down with a hand on her shoulder. 

“Cheater.” She said out of breath from the fall

“No, I was simply using a tactical advantage.” He said, smirking down at her as she rolled her eyes in annoyance. 

“Are we done here? I hurt from all the pushing back.” Rey said, trying to sit up. 

Kylo let her sit up at this point, but he was far from done. 

“Not yet, I would like to try something else; it should be significantly less aggressive.”

“Okay, fine” Rey sat with her legs crossed while Kylo took the staff they had been fighting with and put them back on the wall. 

“Close your eyes,” He said from across the room. When he turned around, Rey had a look of Hesitation on her face. “Close them, Rey, you’ll understand why soon.”

She rolled her eyes as she closed them. 

“You keep saying that the force is magic it is, but it more than that. It the heart and soul of the forest, The energy between the trees, you and me, and everything else in this world.” With her eyes closed, she couldn’t see Kylo, but she felt him around and could hear him put objects around her on the mat. 

“Now, Rey, I want you to see the objects I put out in your mind tell me what you feel and what you see without opening your ideas.” 

“But don’t I need to see to tell me what something is?” Rey then felt Kylo kneel right behind her, not touching her, but his presence made her quiet concerned. 

“Your eyes can deceive, trust what you can feel in mind, in your heart.” He whispered in her ear. 

As he spoke and Rey began to focus, she could “see” things again, calming her thoughts it was if the stuff in her room started projecting themselves into her head.

Rocks that is what was around her, but these rocks were different. It was as if she could hear them speaking to her. Some of them whispered Peacefully; others spoke enraged and in pain, but one spoke as if was calling for her attention. 

“I feel them it like they are talking some are quieter than others, but I can hear them.” She said 

“That good now find the one that speaks to you the most and follow it in the force. Tell me what you feel in between that.”

“I feel….” She was stumbling, trying to describe something she never had felt before. “I feel… life, warmth, the sun outside. But I feel the death and decay that is breathing new life. It is sad, but there is hope at the end of it all. A balance. A Force.”

“ And inside you?” Kylo asked, but he didn’t speak it. Instead, she heard him in her mind. 

Speaking back to him the same way he did to her. 

“That same force.”

“Open your eyes, Rey.” He said out loud this time.

Rey eyes open to bright Yellow light in front of her. And at the center of it a small crystal floating in front of her face. Around her also floating in the air where pieces of a grey jagged rock around her. With large grey rocks surrounding her and Kylo on the mat. 

Rey then grabbed the crystal out of the air, and the pieces of the jagged rock fell to the mat.

“That was amazing Rey I was worried you wouldn’t be able to do it, but you always seem to impress.”

“What is it?” She asked, turning around a bit but still looking at her new treasure. 

“It is what is called a Kyber crystal. It powers the weapon of the force users like my lightsaber. The crystal binds themselves to those whom it deems worthy of it they think and feel. This one is a bond to you now. It will be a guide and a guard to you from now on.”

“Does the color mean anything? I remember the light from the sword being red.”

“Yes, it more often than you see Red blue and green Crystals. But Yellow is rare. It means you will be a sentinel someone who will remain a hidden power in the force, but when the power is released, it secure in the light.”

“Hidden sounds like me.” Rey wouldn’t have said that she was shy, but she was reserved in some ways, patience working hard in secret all her life to get what she wanted. “What does yours mean?” She thought it was an innocent question when she asked it, but she didn’t entirely understand all the darkness Kylo had been in all his life.

“Mine is a lot more complicated than yours. It was initially blue until I bled the crystal and made it red. The reason I did it was dark and horrible, so don’t press me further about it.” His voice was stern and controlled when he said that. All Rey could do was nod her head.

Kylo didn't share that story with Rey or anyone. He still remembers the burning in his hands, and in his chest, the rage it was always with him. Even know after he had left Snoke's order. Every time he turned on that sword, it was there. Kylo Ren was there. 

When Rey had called him by his name his real name for the first time last night, it was as if for that moment he felt that Kylo Ren faded from view entirely and he was Ben again. The young Fae male who was strong and loved to fly. He wanted to be that still with her always.

“Hey you did something amazing don’t let my past cause you pain.” He said when he saw that she was slightly upset by his comments. She nodded again and gave him a small sweet smile.   
“If we are done here, can I go and clean myself off?” She asked. 

“I was thinking the same thing I will clean up in here. Keep the crystal with you and bring it to dinner tonight. I have something for you to keep it until you build whatever you decide you want your crystal to be in. I will see you tonight on the top deck for dinner if that is okay with you.”

“I would love that.” She said, holding her crystal in hand, smiling at in glowing light as she walked away.

\------------------------------------------------------  
That night came quickly, and for some reason, Rey was excited by it. She never had a fancy starlight dinner, and she wants to enjoy it.

Tonight to dinner, she wore a green dress with a forest printed lace on the skirt. It was perfect for the warm summer night. 

She had securely kept the crystal with her all day, rarely letting it out of her sight. She wondered what sort of gift she might receive for holding this shiny new piece of her. 

When she arrived at the top deck, she was meet with a staircase that leads to a sort of balcony made with what looks like intertwining vines and tree branches. 

She found these opposites in this world interesting a ship using magic to move and tree taking over for metal. 

“Hello, my Rey, come and join me.” She heard Kylo say as she began to walk up to him.

When she got to the top of the staircase, Kylo was sitting a table under what was basically a floating gazebo.

He smiled when he saw a sweet smile that made him look more inviting and friendlier than usual.

“Forest Green Suits, you, my Rey.” He said as he took her hand a quickly kissed it then lead her to her seat next to him. 

For the next little while, they ate and chatted about varying topics but mostly about Aladderan as Rey had yet to really question her date about his childhood home. 

After they had finished, Rey and Kylo walked to the rails of the gazebo to a part that was like a gated door, but to Rey’s, relief appeared to be securely locked. She then noticed something about the sky that she never had before

“The stars are the same here as in my world you can just see more of them,” Rey said softly and in awe of the night sky.

“That’s a nice thought we been looking at the same stars all our lives,” Kylo said now looking up at the stars

“I use to wish on the stars that I could fly away from my foster home. I always thought that I would be happier in those stars than I ever could be in any other place.” 

This gave Kylo a pause, and he then thought of doing something he had not done in a while and certainly never with anyone else. 

“If you could fly up there, would you?” he asked

“Yes, but that is a little bit impossible, don’t you think.” Kylo chuckled at that statement and took off the black jacket he had worn to dinner. Tossing it to the table. 

He then motion Rey to move away from the gate on the gazebos, and he opened.

As he walked through the gate, he could sense worry from Rey. But he just smiled back at her and said, “Haven't you learned yet, Rey, here nothing is impossible.”

He jumped. 

“BEN!!!” Rey shouted. Running back to the open gate, she looks down. Then out of the darkness, something flew, quickly in front of her. Laughing at her. 

In the air, she saw Ben flying in a circle before stopping to hover just in front of Rey.

“What….I mean how… BEN YOU SCARED ME.” Rey was clearly upset by Ben’s actions, but he just continued to laugh as he descended to stand just on the edge of the gazebo floor.  
“I’m sorry, my Rey, but I want to show you that flying away is possible.”

Rey could now fully see what he had been flying with beautiful wings. The appeared similar to bat wings to her but seem more durable and more rounded than a bat. They were black but seem to shine in the light a bit. 

“I thought or at least Rose and Paige said the Fae had lost their wings along time ago.”

“We did the dark Lord Sidious stole them away from the Fae during my Grandfather's reign, but force users can summon them back. My Grandfather could never figure out why.”

Rey continued to admire the wings wishing she could have some too and yet at the same time pitting the Fae who have lived lives without ever know to fly like there ancestors.

Kylo then extends his hand to her. 

“What are you thinking,” she asks, hesitant to take it.

“Come fly with me.”

“But I don’t know how to do that, Ben and what if I fall.”

“I won’t let go.” Rey was scared to admit it, but she was afraid of heights. She tried to get out of it by changing the subject.

“You know you never gave me the thing to hold my crystal from earlier today.”

He knew exactly what she was trying to avoid. He then pulled a small gift box out of his pocket. Opening it to show a gold chain with a pendant setting to hold her crystal. 

Rey turned a grabbed the crystal from where she had set it on the table and placed it in the setting. The crystal glowed, sealing itself in place. 

Ben took the necklace out of the box, and Rey turned around, moving her hair out of the way so He could put it on her. 

After putting the necklace on, Ben leaned in and gave Rey a kiss on her head as she admired her new jewelry. He then whispered…

“You’ll forgive me for this in a minute.”

“What?”

Ben quickly picked Rey and Flew out as fast a possible. Rey screamed and grabbed on to him as tight as she could. 

“It okay, Rey,” he said, slowing down as he got away from the ship and over the forest.

After a few minutes, Rey looked out as Kylo began to ascend up into the cloud line. 

The stars at that moment seemed closer than ever to her, and she knew at that moment she was safe and where she was supposed to be. 

She thought briefly of that magical tree that had brought her to this beautiful world. It had given her so much in a short amount of time. Newfound freedom and skills, friends, and new experiences. But it had given her something she had never before imagined, and though she would never say it out loud hovering in those clouds, Rey was falling in love with Ben. 

When Rey looked back at Ben, he was smiling. She then felt something within her like an instinct. She leaned her forehead in with his there noses just touching, and she moved one hand over his heart.   
Kylo didn’t move except for the flapping of his wings. Rey didn’t know what this meant; there was no way. This of all jesters was more intimate then any kiss every could be to a fae. But from the way she looked at him, deep down humming through the connection between the two of them, he knew she was in love with him. 

That to him was more important than all the Stars in the Universe.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you all enjoyed as usual Rey's outfit along with Kylo's this time is link below. 
> 
> During my COVID-19 struggles, one of the things I have been doing to stay sane is reading novels.  
> A Court Of Thornes and Roses series by Sarah J Maas has been an amazing fix for me. You have to get through the first book and into the second to get the Reylo type relationship but the main character is strong like Rey and the Ben/Kylo character you meet halfway through the book inspired Ben for this chapter so good read please and comment if you have read it before. 
> 
> Kylo outfit: https://www.pinterest.com/pin/92886811052876505/  
> Rey outfit: https://www.pinterest.com/pin/92886811053397806/


End file.
